Heal
by Stre
Summary: Corruption always comes later in life. The unknown sprouts into insecurity, grows into fear and blossoms into insanity. Meet the life of Kishin Asura- from teen to adult. /Slight AsuKa. MANGAVERSED, set in ch.89/
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: This story is inspired by the Soul Eater manga (specifically chapter 89). It's therefore MANGAVERSED. Copyrights go to their respective owners, namely Okubo-sensei.

**Heal  
><strong>_by. Stré_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_To see a world in a grain of sand,  
><em>_And a heaven in a wild flower,  
><em>_Hold infinity in the palm of your hand,  
><em>_And eternity in an hour."_

_-_Auguries of Innocence, William Blake.

* * *

><p>As Soul gently placed his fingers on her shoulders, the world immediately shifted into a network of faint lights, a crystal clear starry-night sky. She frantically scanned the horizon, desperately searching, eyes darting swiftly across the vast constellations. For a second, she was overwhelmed. There were so many souls. How was it possible to single out an individual in this massive universe? This was not going to be an easy task. <em>Where <em>_are __you, __Chrona?_

After the initial burst of urgency, Maka calmed her senses and the shining orbs that sparkled on the jet-black expanse receded into pinpricks. The air was still thick but the lights were less dense. Maka presumed that she must be drifting into better focus; perhaps she was narrowing her search.

And then it hit her. A sharp suffocating sensation.

The image of Chrona's kind smiling face was replaced by a wide demonic grin and bulging hollow eyes. It was the look of madness and Maka knew: follow the madness and she will find her beloved friend!

The lights were becoming even less pronounced, and the girl wondered if this was a good or bad sign. The once starry sky now only housed a few bright orbs. Progressively, as she wandered further into the void, even these last shimmers of comfort were consumed by the darkness. Maka was left alone; this was definitely a bad sign.

She tried to take a few deep breaths. If her soul was indeed following the wavelength of madness, it was best not to panic and fall into fear. The air was however stifling, but as she adjusted her own wavelength to the surrounding atmosphere, it became easier to breathe.

Maka knew that she could return to her body at any given point. She would be back to Shibusen, back to the comfort of her home, back to Soul. But if she gave up now, she would need to restart her search another time, and the daunting thought of travelling _yet __again_ in that initial chaos of souls enabled her to persevere. It was, after all, her first time using her soul perception at full range, so she did not quite know what to expect. Maybe it was normal to experience the dark abyss of nothingness when she drew closer to her goal.

It felt like an eternity.

She had no real sense of time but it simply felt _long_. Moreover, the darkness pervaded her sight and Maka did not know how fast she was moving, or if she was moving at all. She did nevertheless feel her heartbeat and breaths in full harmony with the pulsating atmosphere. It felt nice, almost like some sort of resonance.

Although Maka was stubborn and determined to continue her search, she was growing tired of the dark and her patience was reaching its limit. She finally convinced herself to admit defeat, but just when she was about to retreat, she quickly retracted her decision. Right before her eyes, in the far distance, there was something. Or rather, s_omeone_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is my first time writing for Soul Eater (or even posting my writing online, lol).

I find the crack!pairing AsuraXMaka really enticing, so I want to contribute to its growing fandom! ^_^


	2. A Silent Metronome

**Disclaimer**: This story is inspired by the Soul Eater manga (specifically chapter 89). It's therefore MANGAVERSED. Copyrights go to their respective owners, namely Okubo-sensei.

**Heal  
><strong>_by. Stré_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A Silent Metronome

* * *

><p>At first glance, from that far distance, it resembled an opaque speck of white. Maka knew that it was not a shining soul, and she quickened her pace to reveal the identity of that something, that <em>someone<em> she could feel moving. The figure grew larger as she approached closer, and the mysterious being was soon unveiled.

She locked her gaze on the hunched lanky figure. He or she was seated, tightly hugging their legs, nose to their knees, face downcast and buried in their thick off-white scarf that was looped repeatedly around their neck. Black bangs hid their eyes, but Maka was sure that their lids were probably shut anyways. A thin white linen shirt clung loosely on the figure's weak frame, while black slacks with frayed edges covered the bottom. Silently, he or she rocked back and forth, seemingly shivering in terror.

This image reminded Maka of Chrona, and a wave of sympathy rushed its way in her heart. Maybe not all hope was lost and that she was on the right track in finding her friend. This individual could potentially lead her closer to her goal, despite being entirely disoriented at this point in time.

"Hi," Maka softly greeted.

She was ignored. Silence reigned.

"Umm… Hello?" she uttered a little louder. Still no acknowledgement. _This __was __going __to __be __a __challenge_.

Maka racked her brain and tried to remember how she had first approached Chrona during their trial period as a student. Thinking back, Chrona was the one to greet her when she entered the dorm room. Having fought in battle twice and even falling into madness to better understand her opponent, Maka realised that she was already well acquainted with Chrona, so it was no wonder that their communication flowed naturally when they were reunited at school.

The current situation was drastically different. For one, she did not know this person at all. She could not see their soul nor feel their wavelength. Heck, she could not even see their face! Maka was at a complete loss.

She sat down beside the frightened being, and casually scrutinized its figure once again. Her gaze fell upon its hands and bare feet. They were thin, bony, stretched with ghostly pale skin, but Maka realised that they were definitely _male_.

She noticed his intensified shivers as her eyes travelled across his body. Could he feel her stare? Even though she was ignored, he must have known that she was there, especially after vocally greeting him. Maka could almost smell the fear permeating from his skin, and she wondered if it was in fact _her_ that left him in such terror. Was her mere presence intimidating him? Too many questions were swimming in the lost girl's mind, and Maka _hated_ it when she couldn't find the answers. Frustration flared, but she knew that she must calm her spirit.

Taking another deep breath, she closed her eyes and concentrated on subsiding her nerves. The pulse of the air, like a human heartbeat, allowed Maka to focus on something. She had already matched her wavelength with this creepily animate atmosphere when she initially wanted to ease her breath, but she now deepened the bond, further capturing its essence. It was scared, just like the boy. It told her that it wanted to be alone. It didn't want her around, but it didn't have the courage to fend her off. It was weak, pathetic, and hurt.

Maka shifted her body, and she sat at an angle where her vision was blocked from the boy, but where he could take a quick glance at her back if he chose to lift his chin. Perhaps this would ease his restlessness; he was safe from her apparently piercing gaze.

They sat in silence and the feeling of eternity returned.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Time is a strange concept. On one hand, it is a human construct, a tool to measure the passing moments, a guideline for recording history, a way to regulate daily life. To Maka, the inventor of the clock, the 24-hour system, was a complete genius with great organisation skills. Fusing numbers with the natural world: what a beautiful metaphor for humanity itself! Days and nights were indeed separated by the sun and moon, leaving a natural indicator for passing time, but with the 24 hours complementing this phenomenon, humans were not only transforming it into a quantitative value, but they were essentially superimposing their faculty of the conceptual realm onto natural order.<p>

"It's just like the relationship between the human mind and body, internal with external, the symbiosis of concept and object, the mating of polar opposites…" she thought to herself. Oh gosh, was she getting philosophical and maybe even _poetic_.

Maka was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not even notice the slight twitch of movement from the boy. For quite some time, his shivering had stopped, but despite being at relative ease, the tempo of his heart still beat at _prestissimo_. Lightly lifting his head from the confines of his scarf, he reluctantly whispered,

"Sorry…"

The girl snapped out of her reveries. _Did __he __actually __just __say __something?_

She pivoted her body to face him, to confirm her suspicion. And indeed, her ears had not failed her: the boy did in fact speak, and moreover, his face was no longer hidden beneath the fabric. He revealed delicate features: a small nose, thin lips, with a complexion as ghostly pale as his hands. His black hair fell just above his shoulders with strands of bangs sweeping over his ruby eyes. He looked about her age, quite normal, maybe even a bit good-looking if he better maintained his health.

It only took Maka a fleeting moment to assess his facial features, but in rivalling speed, he was able to avert his gaze and hide back into his scarf. Nevertheless, Maka did not care. She knew she had his attention: she could finally use words with him. She turned around and angled herself back to her I-can't-see-him-but-he-can-see-me position, and she spoke in a confident clear voice,

"My name's Maka. What's yours?"

The boy flinched at her confidence and took a moment to respond. He kept his head down, and through the fabric, Maka heard his muffled voice.

"…shuu…" he mumbled. Maka wasn't even sure if she heard him right, but she didn't press the matter further. She simply nodded, and went straight to the point.

"By any chance, do you know someone named Chrona? If so, do you know where they could be?" Maka was eager for his reply.

Shuu shook his head, caught a little off-guard by the rapid questions. He looked up and realised that Maka had her back turned away from him. He felt more at ease.

"Sorry, I'm not sure…" he responded with reluctance. "My memory is a little hazy. I'm actually a little lost myself."

Maka somehow saw this as a good sign: maybe he really _did_ have a clue but he simply could not remember right now. Maybe this wasn't all just a waste of time, and that she was on the right track in finding Chrona. With renewed motivation, she decided to help him open up to her.

"How much do you remember? Have any clue where you need to be?" she asked sympathetically.

"I'm…really not sure where I need to go... but maybe there are things I can remember…"

"Go ahead and voice them out. Brainstorming's a great tactic!" she encouraged with a smile that he couldn't see but that could be perceived in her voice.

The boy explained as much as he could. He first told Maka that his mind was very uncertain. Some of his memories seemed detached from his own feelings; he _knew_ them but he somehow didn't _feel_ them. For example, he knew that he had lost his partner, but he somehow didn't feel that he had a partner to begin with. He knew that he needed to hide, but he once again didn't know the reason why, nor did he feel the urgency of being chased.

"Is there anything that you're completely sure about? Any memories that you know are real _and_ feel strongly for?" Maka grew impatient and turned to face him. This time, he did not cower in fear, but he still could not make eye contact. _Well __at __least __he __didn__'__t __hide __in __his __scarf._

He simply looked straight ahead, pondering and a little confused.

"For example… what do you like? Any hobbies?" supplied Maka.

At this question, he perked up a little. It had sparked his attention because it was something that he could answer.

"Oh, I really like calm things…Nature, walks, and… reading! Yes…especially reading…" He faintly smiled to himself.

"REALLY? Reading? That's my favourite hobby too!" Maka beamed and Shuu was so taken aback by her enthusiasm that he instinctively hid in his scarf.

But the girl didn't care about his reaction. She had grown tired of the shy behaviour, and if she didn't nudge him forward with her bold personality, she would never get anywhere. So he liked reading. Great! That gave her material to work with.

"So Shuu… what's your favourite title?"

He raised his head reluctantly but didn't seem to know how to respond. Maka decided to continue speaking.

"Mine is _The __Dark __Side __of __the __Moon_ by Rhoda Donseini. An absolutely riveting tale with just the right amount of romance. Have you read it?"

"N-no, I've never even heard of it… But I know another book that's really fascinating with a touch of romance. It's called _Carpe __Diem_ by K.L. Blasco."

"Oh, of course! I love that one too. It's such an old classic. I had a phase where I only read 11th century literature, and I'm glad I did because now I can see where contemporary authors have drawn their inspirations from. Have you read the _Ode __on __the __Ordinary __Insanity_, or how about _Below __the __Arches __of __Eden_?"

At this question, Shuu became even more animated, as if the engine in his brain had finally reached full gear.

"Yes! Those are really great. Those two authors were part of a group, and I've also read the entire opus of all nine writers, along with the research material they used to complete their work!" he said with some pride.

The girl was left wide-eyed and Shuu, noticing her reaction, felt that he had made a mistake. He quickly corrected himself.

"N-n-not that I'm a n-n-nerd or anything. It's just because a senior of mine that I really look up to is obsessed with knowledge. He introduced most of it to me, and out of respect, I was obliged… but of course, I also felt that it was—

"I read it all too!" she interrupted. "So don't worry."

Their eyes met. The girl smiled. The boy blushed. But his gaze did not waver.

Maka could not contain her excitement because she had never met anyone interested in medieval writing. Although her prime focus was her search for Chrona, she decided to pursue her conversation with her newfound bookworm comrade. She was curious about his thoughts and impressions which he returned with an equal amount of zeal.

The once shy and terrified boy was now fully engaged in the discussion. Voice full of life with a trace of confidence, he asserted his opinions, analyse, arguments. All the while, he never broke eye contact.

His eyes were like embers that reminded Maka of her partner. However, there was something mysterious, more unnerving, and dare she say more _intense_ than Soul's. It could have been his pupils, shaped like a feline's. Or maybe it was the way he looked at her, the hungry look of wanting more, showing its past terror with its hope for the future.

* * *

><p>All good things have an end, and so would their conversation. When Maka saw a pinprick of light in the far distance, as much as she was enjoying herself, she did not hesitate to place a bookmark in their chapter and call it a day.<p>

"Shuu. See that light over there? I think we should follow it."

The boy hesitated. _He __better __not __cower __in __fear __again __or __I__'__ll __seriously __Maka-chop __him __with __my __bare __hands._ To the contrary of the girl's thoughts, the boy instead responded,

"Sure."

Maka simply smiled and was first to rise. She gave him her hand to help him up and he carefully took it. Lifting him up to his feet, Maka was now confronted with his standing form. The boy was surprisingly tall, at least a head taller than her. But more surprisingly enough, he did not let go of Maka's hand: he simply grasped it more firmly, slowly weaving his fingers within hers and interlocking their joints.

Needless to say, Maka was quite shocked by his move, but she did not pull away nor did she even shed any facial reaction. She also needed the comfort, especially with the unknown journey lying ahead.

Hand in hand, they ventured towards the white light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wanted to write something "heartfelt" because the manga hardly gives Asura any airtime and he deserves more flesh (especially to that super skinny bod)! I'm not sure how drawn-out this story will be, but I'm aiming it to be sensitive (at least in the beginning).

On a side note, the name Asura is formed with 3 kanji~ and the middle one could be pronounced as "shuu".

Also, as I'm sure you may have noticed, the book titles are made up. I didn't want to use things that really existed because the SE universe seems somewhat different than ours… and Maka's fave book (that was mentioned in the book of Eibon) is also made up.

Please let me know if you spot any typos or errors...or if you're terribly confused. There's method to the madness; all in good time (hopefully). ^_^


	3. Waves of Memories

**Disclaimer**: This story is inspired by the Soul Eater manga (specifically chapter 89). It's therefore MANGAVERSED. Copyrights go to their respective owners, namely Okubo-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Waves of Memories

* * *

><p>The bright light gave birth to a shore, a white ephemeral beach, and the two lost teenagers walked leisurely along its coast, despite the urgency of their quest. The ground did not feel like sand: instead of being kicked off into dust and crunching against one's soles, it wisped and silently melted into the air, like smoke dissipating in clear skies.<p>

The water was even more curious. It gently swayed, and did not behave like normal waves that impatiently rushed to shore while returning with washed remains. It instead whispered the distinct sound of its shifting tides, but it remained overall calm, like a lake barely rippling from a breeze. What she heard and what she saw did not seem to match, but Maka didn't bother to question. There were other questions preoccupying her mind.

Her most pressing matter was undeniably Chrona's whereabouts. Maka was always overprotective of her friend, but this time, with the red mark over their head, it was even more crucial to find them before anything too drastic happened. Well, murdering a DeathScythe and his meister, along with swallowing up an entire city… I guess that _should_ account for drastic. But Chrona surely wasn't in the right frame of mind; certainly the black blood had overtaken their sanity, further corrupted by that—pardon her language— bitch of a mother Medusa.

"What are ya thinking about?" Shuu interrupted the girl's thoughts. "You seem a little tensed."

"Oh, nothing."

They walked in silence, just like they had previously been doing, but Maka suddenly felt self-conscious of the lack of speech.

"Actually… I was thinking about my friend, the one I'm looking for. The name's Chrona. I mentioned it before."

"Yeah, I do remember you mentioning it." Shuu looked at her with apologetic eyes. "I'm really sorry. I don't know anyone by that name… but my memory's still not at its best right now. Mind telling me more about Chrona?"

Maka nodded and took a moment to consider her response. There was a lot to say about Chrona, and she didn't know where to start. This must have been how Shuu felt when she asked him what his favourite book was. Thinking about the fond memories she shared with her friend, Maka couldn't help but smile, and Shuu certainly took notice of the suspiciously warm glint in her eyes.

"So umm… Is Chrona, by any chance, your…ummm… lover?" he asked apprehensively, unconsciously slackening his grip.

"Lover?" She furiously giggled. "I _do_ love Chrona, but probably not in the sense that you're thinking about." Maka couldn't stop her giggles. The thought of Chrona as her lover, in the conventional sense, was so absurd. She wondered how _Chrona_ would have reacted to such a question. The scenario played around in her mind, which further fuelled her giggles.

"So he's not your boyfriend?"

Maka's giggling progressed to full laughter, eyes turned to slits as her grin reached her ears. Chrona and boyfriend… in the same sentence? She couldn't handle the absurdity!

"Maka, what's so funny?" Shuu demanded, now fully releasing his grip, and letting go of her hand. He stopped in his tracks and searched for eye contact. Maka, realising his imploring tone, stifled her laughter, cracked open her eyes, and gave him the contact he desired. She explained,

"For one, Chrona's not a boy, so it's really impossible for them to be my boyfriend!"

Shuu still appeared a little sceptical, still unnerved by that distinct look of affection emanating from Maka when she thought of her friend. It wasn't just any ordinary smile. Such an expression was definitely dedicated to someone very special, and she had blatantly admitted that she loved this person. If Chrona wasn't her boyfriend, but she still loved her… Oh, no. Maybe Maka is a—

"Chrona's not a girl either," she interrupted before he could complete that thought. "They simply don't have a gender, in case you were wondering."

Indeed he had been wondering, and he somehow felt relieved. With the misunderstanding cleared, Shuu resumed their walk, discretely weaving his hand back into hers. They let the soothing sounds of that mysterious ocean fill their ears, until Maka broke the silence.

"It's not just the lack of gender that makes Chrona different from others. They're simply not a normal human. The circumstance is a bit hard to explain, but basically, they've been through hell and back because of it, and it was never their fault." She sighed. "Chrona deserves a better life, and now they're placed in the most precarious situation," she finished her sentence with grief in her throat.

"I can empathize. About not being normal. And going through hell and back," Shuu mumbled, more to himself than to her, but Maka nevertheless caught every word.

"What's Hell like?" She genuinely wondered. She had no doubt been through tough times, what with her broken family, but compared to the life Chrona lived, her woes were a mere joke.

"They say that Hell is a burning pit of flame. But I'd liken it more to a deep endless ocean." Shuu's voice ironically deepened. "It's pitch black, but even if there was light, you've got no sense of direction and the bottom doesn't seem to exist. You're completely lost, starving for air, suffocated. You can't cry for help—and even if you could, no one would hear you."

His face was unreadable, but it was clear that he was speaking from experience. He continued,

"That ocean is cold, lonely, and a world without hope. But the worse is definitely when you realise that you can't breathe because you panic, and then, the fear kicks in. When you're scared, it amplifies the severity of the situation and you can no longer think straight. And when your mind is lost, there isn't much left to your existence, but you're not actually dead because you're still drifting in that ocean. You're drowned in insanity. That's Hell. Or at least to me it is."

Shuu tensed the muscles of the hand that held Maka's, literally gripping for support and figuratively grasping for courage. The girl's comforting wavelength had made him forget his usual state of turmoil and fear, but after jumping onto the topic of metaphorical Hell, he was reminded of the usual thoughts that plagued his mind, namely the terror of despair and the feeling of abandonment. These intense emotions however sparked additional memories.

"I don't remember my parents. I think they were poor because I was told that they 'couldn't afford to keep me'. Apparently I was gifted, so they sent me to a special boarding school…"

He was reliving his childhood as he spoke about the past that he could only vaguely remember. It felt like ages ago, and only the pivotal memories, whether traumatic or meaningful, were depicted in great detail. Maka intently listened, and the words morphed into images that played in sequential movement, like a film reel unravelling before her.

Life as a child passed relatively normal, despite his lack of parental guidance and affection. He was a good kid. Quiet and a little aloof, but he stayed out of trouble and remained low-key. He was however treated with extra care and attention, especially when his memory would lapse, leaving him in the dark for undetermined periods of time.

He could never forget those moments because he would always wake up with too many pairs of eyes boring holes at him, some with the looks of worry, others with sympathy. Their stares left him uneasy, planting seeds of insecurity and paranoia that would later on cause his downfall. The strangers flocked around his bed while cooing words concern, but never did they explain what had actually happened. Till this day, he never discovered the truth.

It was only when he grew into a teenager that he began to hold a firm grip on his mind and actions, never falling into those bouts of blank memories, but the glares of others still haunted him while insecurity still hovered nearby. He was, after all, gifted and supposedly worthy of attention, but he did not understand his own strength, so he became wary of their sincerity. Fame induces praise and self-worth, but it also comes at a price: jealousy and hatred.

"Yup, I know that feeling all too well," Maka thought to herself. Being the daughter of Shinigami's personal weapon and having a mother famed for her great achievements at Shibusen, the girl would naturally fall under the spotlight when she entered the school. And with Soul as her partner, she would resemble a porcupine if those envious stares were needles that pierced into her skin.

Shuu did not seem to fare well with the eyes of others, particularly with his physical self-consciousness. The memory he spoke of sounded like it was from a distant past, but as Maka glanced at him, the teenage insecurities that he described seemed to match his present appearance.

"I'm really skinny, as you may have noticed." He lowered his chin, slightly embarrassed from bringing up this topic. "I swear, I eat like normal person! But I can never gain weight, no matter how hard I've tried. I just can't fight my nature!"

"Don't worry about it," she reassured. "We're in the same boat 'cause it doesn't look like my chest is ever going to grow any bigger and believe me, I get teased repeatedly about it, especially by my partner." Maka nervously laughed at herself.

"Your _partner_ doesn't sound very nice." Shuu's eyes narrowed, as if sending a death glare to the boy that was clearly not there. Maka was a petite girl, so he highly doubted that she was a meister or weapon. He wondered whether the word 'partner' was code for 'boyfriend', but he did not dare to ask, particularly after the Chrona incident.

"I guess that's one of the mean things he does, but in hindsight, he's really sweet. While his teasing _does_ bother me sometimes, I know he only says it because of our trust. He knows I can handle any injury. Either that, or he's a masochist that enjoys my Maka-Chops."

"What's a Maka-chop?" Shuu innocently asked.

Maka looked at him and deviously smiled. "Lets hope you never have to find out."

He remained speechless, slightly from bewilderment, but moreso from her beautiful smile.

* * *

><p>Their conversations flowed more casually like the shallow waves that climbed up shore. They ignored the deep ocean that lay beneath the surface of that calm water, essentially leaving the dark subjects in the past, and instead choosing to bask in the warmth of their interaction. They both needed it. Him, to heal his terror of the past. Her, to cure her anxiety for the future.<p>

It seemed like his memories were gradually returning, and while Maka patiently waited for his potential knowledge of Chrona's whereabouts, she was equally intent on hearing his anecdotes.

He spoke about his friends—because he did have those, and by the sound of it, they seemed like genuine ones. While Maka divulged all the names of her friends, introducing them by their first name without mentioning their title or relation to her, Shuu never once mentioned any of the names of the people he spoke of. They were always 'a senior of mine', or 'a close colleague', but there was one exception: his partner.

"I didn't like Vajra at first," Shuu said with a trace of guilt. "He was always so nosy, and he never left me alone."

Maka soon discovered how important Vajra was to Shuu, but it was explained in a roundabout way where she had to read in between the lines to sense the feelings behind his words. He recounted their adventures, from the dutiful to the plain ol' mischievous, and she felt a wave of nostalgia, thinking about her own memories with Soul. There were many good times, but an equal amount of tough ones that strengthened their character and trust for one another. Vajra represented a friendship that Shuu could have never conceived and as much as it felt comforting to have such a person in his life, he was also left frightened, consumed by the extreme fear of losing something so precious.

"And now I can't find him. Or maybe I just can't remember where he said he would be. My memory is still not clear."

Maka encouraged him with a gentle squeeze of his hand, as if saying that she had faith that he would remember something so important.

* * *

><p>The beach stretched to a far distance, but it eventually met a hill, and the teenagers happily welcomed the change of scenery. Although the water had calmed their souls, they felt the flame of motivation rise within, eagerly burning to continue their quest and attain their respective goals. They trekked along the now grassy surface and walked in long strides.<p>

A plateau was eventually hit when they reached the top of the hill, but it then revealed an even more daunting task: a mountain covered in forest stood before them. Maka did not lose her perseverance, but she could not deny that she was getting tired. Shuu felt the same, so they dragged their feet to a nearby tree for a short break.

"I wonder how long we've been walking for," exhaled Maka as she let herself drop to the ground. Shuu took a seat beside her, leaning his back against the tree trunk, discretely leering at the girl's body that sprawled across the floor.

"No clue. But it looks like we're far from done," he responded while looking in the direction of that tall mountain lying ahead.

The girl simply sighed and hoisted herself to upright position, also leaning her back against the trunk. From the corner of her eye, she observed the boy who now had his eyes closed, perhaps ready to take a well-deserved nap.

It really was amazing how much he had opened up to her during their journey. For someone who was so terrified of others, he really had the courage to speak about his past, and she admired him for it. Soul never even took such a risk, and they've been partners for years. She really did wonder if he was ever going to tell her, and now that she was reminded of this fact, she kind of felt hurt that he left her in the dark after all this time.

As if sensing that she was thinking another man, Shuu possessively snaked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, all the while with his eyes still shut. Maka didn't pull away despite her shock of his bold move. She let her temple rest on his bony shoulder—not the most comfortable, she had to admit. She then let her eyes droop, and was swept away in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I decided to bring down the rating to T because I finished the outline of this story, and it won't be as lemony like I first anticipated. There will be action in the end, and if all goes well, it'll be tasteful. ^_^

Btw, I think mentioning the name "Vajra" doesn't give away Asura's identity to Maka. If I recall correctly in the manga, she was unconscious when he pulled that moved on Shinigami, so there's no way she could have heard that name.

Also, as much as I love the debate on Chrona's gender, it's quite clear that they simply don't have one. Since Okubo deliberatly avoids using he/she him/her, I felt that I had to do the same. But despite that canon truth, I still like the idea of Chrona as a guy, or Chrona as a girl... being genderless is kind of boring in fanfiction! (but alas, this isn't a Chrona fic, so who cares~~)


End file.
